


'Beautiful big brother' Chihaya. Takamine POV

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Blood Domination (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Spoilers, Takamine's point of view, Takamine's sibling's, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Takamine's point of view with Chihaya meeting his sibling's for the first time.
Relationships: Takamine/Chihaya
Kudos: 10





	'Beautiful big brother' Chihaya. Takamine POV

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters nor the game.  
This fandom needs more work.

Takamine was walking back to his shared dorm room. He’d had a nice day so far but was excited to get back to Chihaya, he frowned a little though as he neared his room; there was an awful lot of noise coming from inside, and it didn’t sound like Chihaya, it sounded like a child?

“I’m back Chihaya”

Takamine got a look at the room, “Huh?”

The view of his room was incredibly surprising, Chihaya was kneeling on the floor, sandwiched between two children. Children he recognised.

“…T-Takamine…” Chihaya says in a surprised but weak voice.

Before he could answer or ask questions his little sister and brother yelled in happiness;

“Ah, it’s Takamine~”

“Takamine!”

Takamine was surprised;

“Minato, Miori!?! Why are you here?”!

Upon me saying their names they let go of Chihaya’s hands and run towards me. Chihaya collapsed fulling onto the floor in apparent exhaustion. Just how long had his siblings been there, and what were they doing to tire out Chihaya?

“Sorry, are you okay, Chihaya? Did they cause you trouble?”

Chihaya answered from his position on the floor, “I don’t think so…?”

Oh great, his siblings had probably played too rough with Chihaya when he wasn’t there, they could get pretty rowdy sometimes.

“I’m so sorry. My younger siblings are a bit of a handful…”

Chihaya looked shocked at that, “Siblings?!” his voice was raised, most likely from surprise, did those two enter without introducing themselves?

“I’m Takamine’s sister, Miori!”

“I’m Minato!”

Okay, this needed to be cleared up before I get more confused; “Hey, did you guys run into the room without introducing yourselves properly?” I scolded them gently, and their guilty faces made me sure that yes, they did. No wonder Chihaya looked shocked when they said they were my siblings, random children coming out of no were and playing with him was probably a large shock.

“It was embarrassing since that big brother was so beautiful” Miori replied. Minato joined in by exclaiming how ‘big brother’ was “So Pretty”.

Well, I guess I can’t be too mad, after all Chihaya is beautiful, they must have been embarrassed that he wasn’t here, and they had to talk to a stranger;

“Huh? So, you guys can tell too? Yeah, Chihaya’s really a beauty~” He couldn’t resist the urge to tease Chihaya while his siblings had given him such an opportunity, and Chihaya still looked surprised when I compliment him.

Miori asked Chihaya if that was really his name, while Minato asked if he was my girlfriend.

Chihaya responded a little hard that “That’s not it”. He isn’t wrong after all;

“No, Chihaya’s the person that’s going to become my wife” Once he remembers.

Chihaya refuted that too, “That’s wrong too. Don’t tell them a lie so boldly!” Hm, seems Chihaya still needs some convincing, besides, if he isn’t my wife, what other title would he prefer? Besides, it was a bit hurtful to hear his rejection in front of my little brother and sister.

“Huh, am I wrong?”

Realising I still hadn’t addressed the situation with my little siblings, I turned to them; “Speaking of which, why are you here? Did you come here on your own?” It would be bad if they weren’t supposed to be here and mother and father didn’t know, they would be in so much trouble.

The two replied that they came alone because they had to give me something, so they probably did leave a note or had permission to come here, but they really shouldn’t be here alone; at least they stuck together.

“This is from everyone to you, Takamine! It’s a flower!”

I smiled, they handed me a marigold. A marigold that was most likely growing in the dirt not a few hours ago in front of the dormitories.

Chihaya seemed to notice as well, if the look of recognition of his face was anything to go by.

I sighed and shook my head, “Okay, you know the rules about taking flowers out of public places”

The two look down, I can’t get too mad, they did choose a marigold after all.

I smile, “Let’s go replant it okay”

The two brighten up, and placing the flower in my hands, they both lift Chihaya to his feet and start pulling him with them, insisting that beautiful big brother was going to come too. I couldn’t help but admire the sight, Chihaya and part of my family, together with me. A small hope for the future.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them replanted the marigold. Talking to each other as they did so, while I stood a little behind with Chihaya.

“I didn’t bring enough to fill up the whole flower plot” I explained to Chihaya as the two worked, “So I sent a letter back home asking them to send me more seeds. But it looks like they’ve brought me the entire plant”

Chihaya seemed a bit confused, “Back home…”

“Yeah, my family runs a flower shop” I explained, I don’t think Chihaya knew that.

I looked over at my siblings again and sighed, “But still, coming here all by themselves” that wasn’t a smart thing to do.

“So, you’re the oldest, huh, I get it now” Chihaya responded.

I was a bit confused as to what he was talking about, “What do you mean?” What did me being the eldest have to do with anything?

Chihaya responded with his haughty voice again, “I was wondering where your busybody personality came from. But it’s only expected if you have two troublesome little siblings”

I smiled, “Huh, you’re wrong” I shook my head and took out my phone, “We have 7 siblings at home. They’re the second and third youngest and twins”

Chihaya looked so startled, as if having that many children was unbelievable. “…you’ve got to be kidding me” he says in disbelief.

I show him a family photo, it was a nice one, one of my favourites. Chihaya seemed so surprised that I had that many siblings. But considering that he was an only child it was to be expected that he would be taken aback by them all. I looked at his face, he looked so beautiful in this golden sun, I smirked, remembering the comments made by my siblings earlier, Chihaya really was pretty, I was glad that they could see it too, it meant hope for them finding their own contracts one day if they knew what to look for.

“…what a big family…” Chihaya said in a low voice, still a little dazed. I guess he hasn’t recovered from what Mirori and Minato were doing with him earlier.

“Ahaha, I get that a lot. The only girls are Miori and the youngest, all the rest are boys” My home was a bit testosterone heavy, though none of us were jerks about it. But I couldn’t help but put a teasing comment in “It’s a battle every meal”, if Chihaya didn’t have siblings, he probably wouldn’t understand that.

“…Oh” Chihaya looks a little wistful at that. Like it was something he wanted himself; that thought made me smile. The thought of Chihaya, and the rest of my family.

“Takamine, we replanted it” Miori shouted out to me, breaking me out of my daydream.

“Thank you” I learnt very early with everyone else that the two love being thanked for helping.

The two asked me if they could play, I allowed them as long as it was in the small area around the dorms, there were other people around after all, wouldn’t them mistaken for having just wondered in.

I turn to Chihaya, “Since it’s this late, I’m going to send them back….” I looked at his face, wanting to see what he would stay. What he said surprised me, but also made me feel pleased.

“How about letting them stay over?” Was Chihaya really okay with that? It sounded amazing, me Chihaya and my two little siblings.

“But don’t let them into my bed” Chihaya looks away at that, a little red. Aww. Chihaya you are so cute when trying not to care, it warms my heart and blood to see you care for my little siblings, and to see them adore you; you’ll be wrapped around their fingers in no time.

I talked a little more about helping out my mother to distract Chihaya from his apparent embarrassment over his offer, he seemed quieter now.

“… do you like flowers?” he asked,

“Yeah, I love them. If you spend time on them, they respond accordingly” Very much like Chihaya in our contract. “that’s why I can give them my all” I look over to him, but don’t catch his eye, “To flowers and the people I love too”.

Chihaya looked a bit sceptical, “So I’m the same as the flowers?”

I laughed, “You’re much more beautiful then the flowers Chihaya” And he was, both more beautiful and more important, if I could live without one thing for another, then I would even trade my flowers for Chihaya.

He looked away with a flush, “…stupid” He continued after a small pause. “Well, I don’t hate flowers”. Was that an acceptance of my words before? That I would love him as much as the flowers in our room.

I go on to explain my garden; “…We had a garden in one part of our fields back at home. Even though it’s small, it would bloom with seasonal flowers and was really beautiful”. Almost as beautiful as a garden I used to have before.

“I want to show them to you someday too” It would be a dream to see Chihaya stood amongst my flowers, in my garden.

“…If we get that chance” Chihaya seemed a bit sad at that, but I couldn’t understand why.

He looked up, “…so you were born in a flower shop?”

I answered a bit sheepishly, I wasn’t expecting this question, “Uh, no. My parents were from a different field before this. The were home tutors, but they switched to being flower farmers later on” Because of me.

Chihaya seemed surprised at their profession change. But said no more.

He seemed like he wanted to go back inside, so I went to get Minato and Mirori; I watched him go with a smile. He really was beautiful.


End file.
